Christmas Wishes
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: The fourth and final short story to the series has Prince Anduin and his little sister learning the true meaning of Christmas with the help of a young orphan whose greatest wish is for everyone to be happy and for her to have a family.


Christmas Wishes (Winter)

"I am but a small voice. I am but a small dream. To smile upon the sun. Be free to dance and sing. Be free to sing my song to everyone. Come young citizens of the world. We are one, we are one. Come young citizens of the world. We are one, we are one. We have one hope. We have one dream. And with one voice. We sing, we sing. Peace, prosperity. And love for all mankind." A soft song was heard by those in Cathedral Square. Though the cobblestones were covered in snow and ice and a breeze nipped at bare skin, a small girl was fetching water from the fountain with a small pail. The fountain never froze over because of the water movement, but there was ice around the edges. The city when rebuilt had made the fountains both for decoration, but also for practical use. They were many feet deep and held enough water to support the city well in case of a siege.

The small water bearer was almost ten, but small for her age. She, like many whom lived on the Cathedral Grounds, was a war orphan. She was a half-elf borne to a high elf man of the city and his human wife. They had been killed by Defias five years ago while in Westfall. The girl, who was only just shy of her fifth birthday, watched her parents be murdered for the small amount of gold in their purses and the saber mount her mother had received as a gift from her night elf best friend. When the men had found the cowering girl, instead of killing her, the men took pity on her and sent her tied to a horse to the Forest where she would be found by the garrison nearby. She was found lying against the old nag's mane freezing cold and hungry. The men were very kind to her and fed her. She then was taken by a friendly young private to the city which was nearly a day's ride from Westfall's bridge. He had held her before him and had her wrapped in his cloak to protect her from the harsh winds of the season.

She lifted the pail up, being careful not to splash it on herself or the ground. Her feet were bare. She had found she no longer felt the cold and so had given her worn out shoes to a new girl who was lost and confused as she once had been. To Djenni, cold feet were the least of her worries.

The small child walked back carrying the heavy pail. The water would be boiled on the small potbelly stove so that the children could enjoy a warm cup of honey-mint tea before bed. It was relaxing and many of them found they could not sleep without the evening routine. The citizens of Stormwind seemed to more concerned with their own affairs this year than giving to charity. There was war going on, but the orphans needed things. The Queen was one of the most general benefactors.

Djenni had met her once and even was able to tour the castle where she lived. Queen Rhenn was elegant, beautiful, and a half elf as she was. She wished to be just like her, but part of her knew she would never be a queen. She was an orphan who lived with dozens of other orphans, one among many. The Queen, however, had heard her singing in the garden when she daydreamed and was separated from the others who had gone to meet the King in his throne room. The Queen had told her to never stop believing in what she wanted and never to stop singing. She then had taken her to the others. Matron Nightingale had started to scold her, but quickly stopped when she had seen whom she was with.

King Varian and Queen Rhenn were very generous and even had the children stay for milk and cookies, a rare treat for the orphans. Djenni had savored her cookies and milk. King Varian had even given her a second glass when she had asked him nicely. He had smiled at her telling his wife he found Djenni charming. The Queen had nodded and lifted a toddler who was clinging to her skirts. One thing was clear, the King and Queen of Stormwind loved children. It was rumored that the Winter's Veil presents that always appeared under the tree on Christmas Eve were not from Greatfather Winter, but from the King and Queen to brighten the year for the often sad orphans.

Djenni was so absorbed in her own thoughts she walked into a tall laughing form. She bounced backward and landed on her bottom in the cold snow. Her water spilled and she gasped in pain as she tried to catch herself and in so doing landed on her wrist. She reached for her wrist and held it trying not to cry. Why now? She had to get the water in and…

The form was kneeling next to her. He had kind blue eyes and long blonde hair that was tied at his nape with a thong of leather. Behind him stood a young girl about Djenni's age, watching them. They both were bundled up and in fur-lined outfits. The man gently removed his gloves and put them in his belt. His hands were warm, so warm they felt like fire on her cool skin, but his touch was gentle as he looked her over.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. "And why on earth are you not wearing a coat. It is freezing." He said.

"I…please sir, I must get the water to Matron Nightingale so the little ones can have their tea before bed." She said. She shifted and tried to get up. She put weight on her sore arm and white fire flew up her arm and into her head. She cried out, but then the pain seemed to ease a little and she realized she had a glow about her. The man had his hand up and he smiled. "Pain suppression will not cure it, but it will help the pain for now." He looked back at his small companion. "Thea, can you please fill the bucket?"

She nodded as she wiped the remains of a snowball from her coat and picked up the pail. She walked back to the fountain and filled it. It was heavy and she sloshed some on the ground as she carried it with her two gloved hands to the man.

"Thank you, Thea." He said. He turned back to Djenni. Without a word he lifted the small child in his right arm, balancing her easily. Then he took the bucket in his left hand and nodded to the young girl. She followed him, smiling with an odd adoration. Djenni wondered if this girl was his daughter. She was lucky to have a father, or any family for that matter. They looked similar. They had the same eyes and the same nose.

The man wrapped her in his cloak as he carried the pail and the girl the short distance to the orphanage. He walked up the stairs and in. He set the pail down on a table and smiled at the Matrons as he pushed back his hood and cloak. They immediately bowed to him. Djenni blinked. This was not King Varian. He was not old enough, he did not have the scars on his face, and he had the wrong hair color.

"Prince Anduin, Princess Aramathea, what brings you to our humble orphanage at this time of night?" Matron Nightingale asked.

Anduin waved her to rise and then set the small child down. "I came across a young girl. She ran into me while I was playing with my sister on our way home." He smiled at the young princess behind him as the orphans came up to her and started talking to her. "This little one is injured. She told me she had a task and so I brought her and the water here so I could help her heal as you made the children tea."

Matron Nightingale nodded dumbfounded that the Crown Prince of Stormwind was in their presence. Anduin then nodded as the Matrons rounded up the children to get ready for bed as they began to warm the water. Aramathea sat at a table reading a book that had been left there. Her brother, who was more than thirty years her senior then went to the small half elf child.

"What is your name?" He asked as he gently lifted her arm. She winced, but tried to be brave.

"Janie." She said. "But it is spelled D-J-E-N-N-I." She said.

"Very unique, as you are." He smiled. He then looked at her swollen wrist. "I think you have broken it." He nodded as Nightingale brought him some medical supplies. "It is going to be tender for a while." He said. "Can you hold it like that so I can bind it?" He asked.

She nodded holding her hand out as he instructed. He made a brace with two large and thick Popsicle sticks. He then wrapped a bandage round and round. It was tight, but did not cause her hand to turn purple. He then took her tiny feet and rubbed them between his hands.

"Why were you out barefoot?" He asked.

"Someone else needed my shoes."

"Do you ever think of yourself?" He asked.

"No. I am one of the older children here. I have to look out for the others."

"And what do you want most from Greatfather Winter when he comes?" He asked looking at the decorations of homemade ornaments.

She looked down shyly. "Everyone here to be happy."

He lifted her chin. "And what would make Djenni happy?"

"A family." She blurted and caught herself.

"Djenni. I think you have taken up enough of the Prince's time. Go get ready for bed." Matron Nightingale said.

Anduin rose to his feet. "That won't be necessary. My sister invited her to the ball we are going to. May she join us?"

The Matron was stunned and would never counter the Crown Prince. "Very well." She said. "I leave her in your care. Please return her when you see fit."

Anduin frowned. Since when was a child a commodity. He shook his head and nodded to Djenni. "Come along." He smiled. He picked up his own sister in his other arm and walked out. The wind had picked up and Anduin wrapped the girls in his cloak. He could hear Aramathea talking to Djenni and smiled. Good. The young girls needed friends.

They arrived at the Keep and Helene came up to him. She was wearing her ball gown already and had young Neumu, also in her small ball dress on her hip. The young half Draenei was looking about. Helene smiled at her step brother as he pushed his cloak back.

"There you are. We have been waiting. Oh. Who do you have there?" She asked seeing Djenni.

"Djenni. She will be joining us. Will give Thea, Malakai, and Neumu someone to play with." He smiled.

"Oh than we must find her a dress." She set down her daughter and smiled as Djenni was set on her bare tiny feet.

"You are beautiful." Djenni said softly. She looked down.

Helene smiled. "My name is Helene. Come we will get you a dress. This is my daughter Neumu." She said.

She herded the three of them toward her rooms. Darion was emerging as she came to them. He was a handsome figure in his festive clothing. He could play well at courtier, even if he was a touch out of his element. He smiled as Neumu saw him and ran to him.

"Daddy!" She cried. Her tiny hoofed feet clopped on the tiled floor.

He smiled and dropped down to his knee to hug her. No one would have ever guessed the man could be a family man. He was undead, but he had a family, the one thing he had craved after his death. Helene was his perfect wife and equal in every way. Since they could not have children together they had adopted young Neumu when her father, Hartley, died saving the lives of Queen Rhenn and Helene. He had asked Helene to look after her. Darion would never have stood in the way of a dying request such as that.

He looked beyond his daughter at Thea and Djenni. "Well well." He said, his voice clear with its metallic ring to it. "What brings you here?" He said to Djenni.

"Ummm Prince Anduin had me come. He fixed my arm and he had me come." Djenni said. She took a step forward. "What is wrong with your eyes?"

"He is a Death Knight." Thea said calmly as if she were talking about the weather.

Djenni looked like she was about to recoil. The man did not seem to take offense at this, but instead held out his hand to her. "My name is Darion Mograine. What is yours?"

"Djenni." She said.

He nodded and looked at his wife. "You have less than an hour. I will take Neumu to see if the Queen is ready. Varian is supervising I am sure."

Helene nodded and he stood up bringing the small horned blue skinned girl with him. He pressed a kiss to his wife's mouth before turning to leave her to see to the young girls.

Djenni stared at the mirror before her. Helene and a woman named Remy were finishing with her hair. She had never looked or felt more beautiful in all her life. She felt her lip quiver a little and wiped her eyes.

Helene smiled. "It is all right little one." She whispered. "Are you ready to go see the beautiful ladies and handsome lords?"

"Will Queen Rhenn be there?"

"Of course." Helene smiled. "She will likely be sitting much of the time. She turned her ankle stepping off the boat two days ago."

"Oh dear." Djenni said.

Helene took her hand and Thea, who was also dressed up. The young princess, like Helene, had a sash over her dress. Over the past hour Thea and Djenni had become fast friends. The three entered the great ball room. There was a tapping next to Djenni and a loud male voice rang out. "Lady Helene Mograine, her royal highness, Princess Aramathea, and a friend."

Thea instantly turned to the chamberlain. She beckoned him down. He nodded. He then coughed. "Your pardon, Miss Djenni."

The young Princess took her new friend's hand and led the way through the many conversing adults toward the dais under the red velvet canopy was at the end of the great hall. Queen Rhenn looked stunning. She wore a dress of red satin with gold embroidery on the bodice. About her neck was a necklace of pearls and rubies with a large Blood of the Mountain in the pendent. It had been her Christmas gift from Moira Thaurissan of the Council of Three Hammers. She had always been a friend to Rhenn. On her head sat a matching crown that had once belonged to Queen Tiffin.

Varian was speaking to her and held her hand in his. He smiled and kissed it softly.

"Daddy!" Thea cried as she pulled her friend along to the dais.

"There you are, my little sugarplum." Varian smiled as his child bounded up to him. Though she was younger than the half elf girl she had brought with her, she looked older from her nutrition she had been able to have. She was taller and more muscular. Varian allowed the girl to crawl into his lap and he kissed her cheek softly. "And who have you brought with you?" He leaned forward holding the girl on his lap. She looked like a doll compared to her father.

"Daddy, this is Djenni."

Varian watched as the girl paled as she realized he was looking at her. She dropped to her knees and put her face to the ground feeling safer there. Her legs would not have held her if she had tried to bow to him.

Rhenn rose to her feet. "Oh my. Djenni." She said. She dropped beside the girl. "Are you well?"

"She looks terrified." Varian said. He set his daughter down and went to the girl. He waved the music to continue as the girl lifted her head. "Oh there you are. Come now. I am not that scary am I…even with my scars?"

"No…No majesty." She said.

He smiled at her. "Come here sweetheart. You look overwhelmed." He lifted her into his arms and held her a moment as he sat on the dais step.

"I…" She stammered.

"Thea, dear, can you take your new friend over to the Christmas tree? I am sure there is something there for you." Queen Rhenn said softly.

Thea offered her hand and they went to the tree. Standing a little ways off was Highlord Mograine. He watched the pair and nodded to Varian as the king rose to his feet to dance a waltz with his wife. The room clapped that the royal pair would join them in a dance.

The girls found two presents. Darion walked forward as he saw the young orphan lift out a pair of mittens made of runecloth and silk. She pulled them on and looked like she was about to weep. Darion was confused. They were only mittens.

The night was long and Anduin found his sister and her new friend fast asleep under a table. He chuckled and lifted the small elf child out and held her as he nodded to Helene to put his sister to bed. She smiled and watched the Crown Prince walk out of the party.

The next morning Djenni woke in her own bed, but still wearing her dress. It had not been a dream. She looked up at the mittens as she lifted her hands. She smiled. She went to her friend Annabelle who was in her bed near her. She was shivering in the cool morning air. Djenni took off the mittens and got up.

"Anna." Djenni said softly. She lifted her friend's hand. It was like ice.

The girl opened her eyes. "Djenni." She said and smiled. "How was the party? You look pretty."

Djenni smiled. "I brought you some mittens." Djenni said holding them up.

Anna put them on and sighed. "They are warm. Thank you. You are always so kind Djenni."

Later that day Anduin Wrynn was walking in the Cathedral grounds in order to see his stepsister and perhaps have some lunch at a local pub with her. He saw the children playing and making snowmen. All orphans. He did not see Djenni, but he saw another girl with the mittens she had received the night before as a present.

He walked to the young girl. She was pale and sitting on a bench watching the other children. He looked down at her and she coughed a little and dipped her head. "Hello my lord. What can I do for you?"

"Where did you get those gloves?"

"My friend gave them to me."

"So you stole them?"

"No, sir. My hands are always so cold this time of year and…" She started coughing and wheezing. He looked at her and then noticed a form come to them.

"Anna." The young voice said. "Easy. It's the cold. Just let the air out and in."

He looked up and saw Djenni holding the smaller girl softly. The girl's coughing eased a little and she whimpered with embarrassment. "Is she well? What is wrong with her?"

Djenni looked at him. "Prince Anduin." She whispered. "It is a lung seizure." She said. "The cold makes it worse." When Anna could breathe normally she nodded to her. "Go rest Anna."

He nodded. He watched the girl called Anna rise and start walking toward the orphanage slowly. "Does she require help?"

"No sir." Djenni said. "Just rest." She turned to him. "Why are you here, my lord?"

"I was coming to see my wife." He said. He looked at her. "Why do you not have a coat on?"

"Hazel needed one."

"Do you always give away your things?" He asked.

"To those who need them more than I." She shrugged.

He saw Helene and Highlord Mograine leaving the Cathedral. He rose to his feet and looked at the girl. "What do you want most in this world?"

"A family, but more to see everyone happy."

Helene and Darion were within ear shot. Anduin looked up at them and Helene looked at the child. She then looked to her husband who nodded to her.

Helene walked forward and dropped to her knees before the young girl. "Do you know what it is to be a good girl?"

"To do as you're told and be kind to others."

"And are you a good girl?" Darion Mograine asked.

"I try to be sir."

He laughed. "For you to say that I know you are." He looked at her. "Would you consider a family as a present?"

Her eyes brightened and then she looked down. "There are others who deserve it more."

He shook his head and came to her. "No." He lifted her in his arms. "What would you say to having me as a father?"

"But…sir, you are a death knight and…"

"And your sister is a half Draenei half human, Lady Helene will be your mother, and Anduin will be an uncle."

"But he is a Prince."

"That does not mean you cannot be a princess." Anduin smiled. "They filed the paperwork this morning." He chuckled. "Highlord Mograine is your father."

"What?" She shrieked and hugged him. "I have a family!"

All around them people cheered and clapped. After a time, Darion carried her to the Keep where she was presented to the King and Queen. Aramathea was there and she was wearing her presents from her mother and father. She looked beautiful.

Djenni found a stack of presents with her name on them. She looked at them and started to weep. Darion was not used to such a reaction and Helene went to her new daughter.

"What is it Djenni?"

"I do not deserve these. Can you please give them to my friends at the orphanage?" she asked her new mother. "I have a family, my greatest wish, can't others have special things since I have what I want."

Varian rose from his throne. "You are turning down gifts little granddaughter because you thing you have enough."

She wiped her eyes. "I know, your highness. I have a mom and dad. They don't have that. My Christmas wish came true. Can't some of theirs."

Rhenn smiled at her husband who just stared at her. He then walked to her and lifted her to his hip. "I have never met a more selfless person." He smiled. "You friends will have presents. You enjoy your gifts and we will send over whatever is required."

"Blankets? Roof tiles? A brazier?" She asked. "I know that isn't much, but the little ones get so cold and…"

Varian pressed a finger to her nose. "It will happen. I will fund it myself."

"No." Helene said. "All of us will help."

Aramathea came forward and held up her jar of pennies. She had gone to get them when Djenni had said others needed gifts. "Daddy, here. I want to help too."

Varian looked at his daughter. Arguably the most spoiled child in Azeroth, she took had taken heart from Djenni's words and offered the money that her father and mother had allowed her to have as actual money.

Varian smiled. "This is a great season after all."

Evening came and the royal family went to the orphanage and began to sing outside. Carols reached the ears of everyone inside and they came out. The children all were surprised to see toys, a large meal, and other things were around them.

All because of Djenni, the selfless orphan lass, the orphanage did not have to worry about coal shortage or medicines again. Little Annabelle, who was feared to die that winter, thrived with her medicine, mittens, and new brazier near her bed.

It was the season of giving and everyone, but the small orphan had forgotten the lessons. Now the holiday spirit was in everyone of the royal family and would burn for every winter after that.

**Thanks to everyone for giving me the drive to proceed in my works. Also as this season comes remember those who often have so little, but have the biggest hearts.**


End file.
